


One Step Ahead

by ishka



Series: Kisumi Shigino's Big Mouth [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M implied, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishka/pseuds/ishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi doesn't want to die today, and he has an idea to keep it from happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popnographic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/gifts).



> 90% of this I wrote drunk off my sorry ass in an OT5 drunk writing porn trade with [popnographic](http://popnographic.tumblr.com). It's unedited and just plain bad and that's the beauty of it. 
> 
> This is based on our last drunken writing escapade that resulted in [this](http://iskabee.tumblr.com/post/125697032775/i-really-needed-to-get-this-out-of-my-system) and [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4479068). Fucked up Crooked Cop/Hit Men AU full of fucked up characters.

Makoto sighs and pulls the piano wire taut between his clenched fists. “I really am sorry, Kisumi.”

Kisumi looks up at him from his spot on the ground where he's bound with worn ropes at his wrists and ankles. “We can talk about this, you're a reasonable guy. Known each other a while, don't it count for something?”

Makoto hums and looks apologetic. “It does mean something to me, but not to who's calling the shots, you know?”

“And who might that be? Let me talk to them.”

“I don't think she's going to care about what you have to say.” Makoto takes a few steps and stands behind Kisumi. He hears the wire twang when Makoto tugs at it again to test its strength one more time.

“Okay, _okay,_ wait, _Makoto._ ”

“Stand up, please. It'll go faster that way for you if I don't have to do it at an angle.”

Kisumi stays firmly fucking seated. He has to have something to stop him. He has to have _something_ on this maniac that will give him pause.

Wait, not on him. On _Haru_ , he realizes as Makoto sighs again and angles down to get the wire up against Kisumi's throat. And he's got just the thing.

“Say, Makoto... what if I told you the Mikoshibas got their hands on somethin' that might put your buddy in a bit of a situa _tion_ -” He squeaks the final syllable when Makoto pulls, but it slackens just as quickly.

“...What do you mean?”

Kisumi grins.

-

“Haru!” Makoto sings as he shoves Kisumi through the side door of a closed garage. Kisumi sees couches and tables and a full kitchen in the back. They can't possibly live in a fucking garage, can they?

“Stay here, please,” Makoto asks sweetly.

Kisumi holds his bound wrists up in a are-you-serious sort of way. He only smiles and wanders off through another door to retrieve his friend.

They re-enter arguing in hushed whispers and Kisumi walks with a swing over to a couch. He hears something about those two idiot boyfriends they have, and Kisumi being Kisumi, starts to think about how he can get those guys involved too. He’s sick of these pests always up his ass, trying to pin him, trying to kill him. Humiliating him. Getting a leg up on him. No, he decides. He’s going to turn this around today.

“Get off my couch, Shigino,” Haru mutters. “You should be at the bottom of the bay right now, not making yourself at home.” He glares at Makoto as he says it.

Makoto guides his grumpy companion around and sits him on the opposite couch. They must have meetings here or something, for all the seating there is.

“ _Gentle_ men,” Kisumi says with an easy laugh. “I’m sorry to put you in this position.”

“No you’re not.”

“Haru, shh.”

Kisumi shrugs. “I’m not looking to die today.”

“It isn’t up to you,” Haru growls.

“You know what is up to me, kitty cat?” Kisumi says as he leans forward. “Whether or not the younger Mikoshiba drops off that butterfly knife he found in the mud last week with the actual authorities and not just the two meatheads masquerading around as cops that you call boyfriends.”  
  
Haru laughs. “I’m so afraid.”

“You’re _not_? Then how about if he drops it off with photos. Real clear shot of your pretty face, Haru, and also of the poor cold sap you gave an extra smile. See we got Sasabe in our pocket, and he works up pretty high at the station. If I don’t come back by tomorrow, that’s exactly what he’s gonna do. Think I’d meet with crazy-pants over here without leaving a trail and a contingency plan?”

Makoto frowns at that. “That’s not nice, Kisumi.”

“It’s the truth, sorry pal. You’re a bit of a screwball.”

Haru is on him in a flash, sharp blade at his throat and eyes narrowed to slits directly in front of his own. “Watch your mouth.”

“I take it you’re interested in what I gotta say since I’m still alive,” Kisumi ventures.

Haru eases back and looks to him almost _playfully_. Kisumi thinks there’s something else at work here, something Haru knows that he doesn’t. But he doesn’t care what that is so long as he lives to see another day, to be honest, and the longer they let him talk the more certain he can be that his neck goes undamaged from either piano wire or a blade.

Kisumi isn’t much for violence but he _is_ good with words.

“I’m assuming the two crookeds wouldn’t like it if their hit men go down. Is that correct? That’s life in prison, you know. No parol. Harsh.”

“Oh I’m sure it would really upset them!” Makoto answers earnestly. Haru jabs him with an elbow as he sits back down.

“Right. The redhead. Rin, yeah? See he pissed me off a few months ago. Remember that, Haru?”

Haru glares.

“Thought you would. You could’ve killed me then, you know. Not just roughed me up. But hindsight is twenty-twenty, ain’t it?”

“It wasn’t the assignment,” Haru says flippantly.

“And since when do kitty cats take orders?”

Makoto pats Haru on the knee when he twitches forward again.

“Anyway. I’ve been thinking. Gears are going. Redhead beat me senseless. You know how long I was in the hospital? But who cares. Bygones. What if I said I’d destroy the photos, the knife, _and_ the Mikoshiba? Who needs him, right? He knows a whole lot and he’s got a big mouth.”

“Oh Haru, we’ve been talking about that,” Makoto whispers not in the slightest. “Taking out the Mikoshibas but the boss won’t let us.”

“That true, kitty cat?” Kisumu coos.

Haru groans and shoves Makoto in frustration. “What do you want Kisumi?”

“My life. And a chance to get even with Officer Brutality. Let the other one in on it too, I don’t care. He’s yours ain’t he Haru? Can I borrow him?”

“No.”

“But Haru, we won’t even have to deal with the Mik-” Makoto starts before Haru cuts him off with another shove.

“You talk a lot, Makoto. Shigino, you’re not killing the cops. If that’s your plan I’ll filet you right here and just replace my couch.”

“Who said anything about that?” Kisumi laughs. “I said get even. I think it sure would be fun to let the other in, though. They’re so full of themselves, don’t you think? Let me put them in a position to teach them some humility. A sort of gift for letting me go. You get a dead Mikoshiba, and Haru stays out of prison. And well, you too greeneyes. I’m sure you wouldn’t let him take the fall alone. All for a chance at a little fun.”

“Why, though?” Makoto asks in alarm. “Why them? We’re the ones who want to kill you.”

Kisumi smiles. “I just don’t like cops, sweetie, and you give me cause to do something about it.”

Haru levels a stare at him in thought and sees right through his coy words. “They won’t sleep with you.”

He’s in, Kisumi knows. He’s in and this will be _fun_. “Here’s the second part of all this,” Kisumi sings. “I don’t want them to, I won’t complain of course, but it isn’t the goal. I want them to sleep with _you_. I’ll get them ready. I want to see how far I can push them. Want to see if I can make them feel even half the humiliation they’ve caused me.”

“Pushing it,” Haru warns.

“ _Consensual_ , Haru. I’m a criminal of the black market, not a lowlife _sleaze_. I want to show you what I can do. Show how keeping me alive might be an asset. If I fall the confident burly beasts into needy whiny kittens, you just might believe me. I have a way with words, if my still being alive right now is anything to go by.”

Haru opens his mouth and then closes it, unable to argue with that last part.

“Haru, it might be fun,” Makoto says with a glint in his eye. “I like Rin but he sure is pushy. I’m curious.”

All right, so maybe- just _maybe_ \- Kisumi felt safer to try and fuck with the two dumbass cops and not Makoto fucking Tachibana. He isn’t crazy, after all. Cocky, sure, but he isn’t delusional about how far his words reach, and they might not have an effect on this six-foot behemoth who treats this entire sociopathic murderous hitman gig as a cute little game to wrap up before his early bed time.

“They won’t agree to it,” Haru argues further.

“That’s where I you ask for help,” Kisumi says, and winks to seal the deal.

-

“Don’t you just love abandoned concrete jungles?!” Kisumi sings with a spin, arms finally free. His words echo down the level of the parking garage and back up. “The _acoustics_!”

“The _fuck_ is this?” Rin shouts, stalking over to him.

“Ah ah ah, officer,” Kisumi scolds.

Makoto and Haru step up behind him out of the stairwell.

“You don’t just leave him unbound!” Rin shouts. “You know this guy! Makoto!”

“I said if he ran I’d catch him and kill him,” Makoto pouts.

Rin sighs and Sousuke exits the cop car at that point. Kisumi, feeling a little giddy and invincible, shuffles up to Rin who crosses his arms and frowns at him. “I think, Officer, that this is going to be something.”

“Not that I care, Shigino, but why do you want me and Sousuke to fuck you on the hard floor of a parking garage? I get people do desperate things when they want to live, but this toes a line.” Kisumi is sure Rin misses the glance Haru and Makoto share. They left that detail out on the phone. The whole needy kitten thing.

“I got blackmail on your sloppy killer over there and I love a man in uniform. I can be swayed to destroy the evidence if you show me a good time,” he coos, walking his fingers up the center of Rin’s uniform. Rin scoffs as Sousuke walks up.

“Sousuke, you wanna show this guy a good time? Not sure if I can keep my disdain out of this one.”

“Gotta be both of you,” Kisumi stipulates. “Or I make sure Haru and Makoto gotta ask nicely for a toothbrush for the rest of their lives.”

Sousuke grumbles in both of their directions. “Look I got places to be and I just don’t give a shit about this at all. So shut the fuck up and get on your knees. Rin, fuck him from behind. Hope you brought lube Kisumi. I sure didn’t.”

Sousuke shoves him down by his shoulder with the end of that. Makoto nearly skips up to him and hands Sousuke a small bag. “I didn’t want you to hurt him Sou.”

Kisumi tries not to laugh from his spot on the floor. Sousuke stares at Makoto for a solid ten seconds. “...You were supposed to _kill him_ Makoto. Why do you care?”

“Well yeah... but now I’m not. So you should use lube.”

Sousuke sighs in defeat and Makoto smiles, stepping back and out of the way.

“So you like cops, Shigino?” Sousuke rumbles down at him.

“I _do_ ,” he coos, putting his hands on Sousuke’s hips. “You’re _powerful_.” He nuzzles Sousuke’s crotch for effect, making sure he feels it. Sousuke responds as he expects him to: by gripping his hair and taking a deep breath.

“Hey,” Rin interrupts.

Perfect.

“Why do you get his mouth?”

Sousuke sighs. “Because you didn’t even want to fuck him at all? So I’m dictating what you’re gonna do.”

“I want his mouth. I hate his mouth. I want to fuckin’ destroy it.”

Sousuke grunts and shoves Kisumi towards Rin. “Fine. But hurry the _fuck_ up.”

Kisumi whines. “I want Sousuke’s cock, Rin.”

A charged moment- a planned moment.

“You’ll take what we give you, you fucking piece of shit,” Rin fumes.

“Wait a second, Rin,” Sousuke says. “If he wants my dick down his throat, who’s arguing?”

“ _I_ am! I said I hated his mouth!”

Sousuke laughs. “So let the _bigger_ _dick_ destroy it.”

Kisumi figures he gets a precious few attempts during this charade to really play his cards. This is attempt number one, and it is running itself with such little intervention on his part. They’re so easy to pit against each other.

“I don’t think so,” Rin growls, pulling Kisumi to him by his hair.

Kisumi dares to sigh in disappointment.

“What the _fuck_ , Shigino.”

“I like what I like, Officer Matsuoka,” Kisumi says simply. Still, he starts to tug at Rin’s belt, because it’s part of the plan. “But I can work with this.”

Rin yanks his head up and hits him, of course, across the mouth with a fist. Kisumi runs his tongue along his lower lip to catch the blood and quirks an eyebrow. “That’s not conducive to our task, Officer.”

Rin growls angrily, and undoes his belt and tosses it aside. He unbuttons his pants and thwacks Kisumi upside his head. “Get to it.”

Kisumi yanks his pants and underwear down and pulls his soft cock from its confines. “I’m offended, Officer.”

“Then fix it,” Rin commands.

In a turn of events Kisumi _did not_ predict, Sousuke gets _close_.

“You want him to get you hard, Rin?” Sousuke murmurs. “I don’t think he’d be good at it.”

Kisumi is close enough to Rin’s dick to see it respond quite enthusiastically to his voice. “Why’s that?” Rin asks with a sudden waver.

“He isn’t me. Or Makoto. Or even _Haru_.” Kisumi likes this. This sudden possessiveness. Sousuke might not have otherwise blinked Rin’s direction. But in this situation, with these turned tables, he does. “And I think you at least like me more than him.”

“Goes without saying,” Rin replies.

“So fuck him in a second, and let me get you to where you need to be,” Sousuke suggests. It’s more of a command, really. Kisumi sits back and waits and gets an angle of a kiss he might not have seen in any other situation. Sousuke yanks Rin’s chin to him and kisses him without much class. It isn’t even nice, it’s just rough and sloppy. Kisumi doesn’t care for it, but Rin sure does.

Rin forgets Kisumi is even there. He pulls Sousuke’s face to him and groans into the kiss. He’s jerking forward from this angle as Sousuke tangles his tongue deeply. He wishes he could see Makoto and Haru from here, who might be surprised to learn their respective boyfriends have such a goddamn hard-on for each other. He supposes it comes with the territory of being self-obsessed assholes; that they might want to conquer each other for the fuck of it.

Rin is half-hard just from that, and Kisumi shrugs and moves in. Rin jerks when Kisumi licks up his length but he doesn’t stop kissing Sousuke. He hears Makoto and Haru muttering off to the side. A new sight for them, he’s sure. Rin’s dick grows heavy on his tongue and quickly. He groans when Kisumi takes him in, and Sousuke nearly pulls him away all for himself hard enough for Kisumi to lose the connection entirely. But that would be counter productive, he decides. So Kisumi re-centers Rin’s hips roughly. Rin thrusts down his throat. Kisumi swallows around him, never losing suction.

He’d like to make Sousuke jealous, after all.

Rin moans and pulls off Sousuke to direct his attention to Kisumi, and Sousuke follows his attention.

“Fuck, let me have him, Rin,” Sousuke mutters.

“Fuck off,” Rin breathes. “You gave it up.”

“Like fuck I did,” Sousuke growls, throwing his belt off and shimmying himself out of his underwear. “Give him to me.”

Kisumi takes a chest full of air when Sousuke yanks him off Rin and hip-checks him out of the way.

“The fuck, Sousuke,” Rin says irritably.

“Take his-” he moans as Kisumi take up his cock without missing a beat. “- _ass_. Holy fuck- _ha_ -”

Rin is back in his line of sight. “Hey Shigino, want to try and take us both?”

He pulls off Sousuke. “I’m surprised, to be honest, that you’re still fighting for my mouth at this point.”

“Take his fucking ass, Rin, or I will,” Sousuke barks.

Rin protests but steps around Kisumi and jerks him up to his knees. Sousuke stoops for a moment and throws the small pouch with lubricant at him.

“Like I give a shit,” Rin laughs.

Makoto chimes in. “I do.”

Ksumi can’t see Rin’s response, but assumes it’s something akin to a child scolded.

Rin huffs. “Pants, Shigino. And don’t stop sucking off my buddy while you do it, he gets all pissy about shit like that.”

Kisumi keeps one hand on Sousuke’s base and works his button undone, followed by his fly, and shimmies his pants down. Rin won’t get much of a chance at this, he figures.

“Want a finger or four, you goddamned slut?”

Kisumi pulls off Sousuke again and looks over his shoulder. “Four is good.” He resumes his, in his opinion, expert deep-throating of Sousuke’s sort of unreasonably large dick before pausing again. He’s forgetting his character, here. “...Officer.”  

Rin laughs and before Kisumi can count to five, he’s got two fingers in him, generously coated. he will have to thank Makoto for his insistence on this whole lubricant situation.

He thought he’d have to fake his interest in being fingered, but finds his reaction flows naturally from his mouth. At least they know what they’re doing. Kisumi grinds back onto Rin’s hand, drawing a long suck over Sousuke’s cock as he does it. Sousuke follows his movement. Rin gives him no time to adjust, and shoves fingers three and four in after a maybe a minute. Kisumi grunts. It’s rough; even for him. Sousuke responds with an enthusiastic thrust down his throat, and Kisumi _briefly_ thinks he might be in over his head. But he’s Kisumi Shigino, and he knows how to adjust to such things.

He slows what’s been up to this point a hungry sucking of Sousuke’s hard-on in favor of moaning to the rhythm of Rin’s hand.

“Look at that, Sousuke,” Rin sings. “He likes his ass being played with more than your big dick in his mouth.”

Kisumi doesn’t care, really. This isn’t what gets him off.

“Let’s switch and see how long that holds out,” Sousuke argues.

This does, though.

“You know what, Sousuke? Make up your _fucking_ _mind_.”

“You didn’t even want any of this,” Sousuke bites back.

“Sousuke,” Makoto calls, “Please continue. We don’t have all night.”

“Let him do what he wants,” Haru grumbles.

Kisumi tries to look innocent, he really does.

“What’re you smilin’ about?” Sousuke grunts. “Rin, c’mere.”

“This is the last goddamned time we’re switching, Sousuke,” Rin warns, sidling up to him.

Kisumi thinks that isn’t true.

Sousuke steps behind him and bends for the lubricant, of course, since no one wants to disappoint Makoto. He lines himself up with Kisumi after a few moments as Rin occupies his mouth again, and he pushes in without much warning. Kisumi flinches, who wouldn’t with a guy like Sousuke? But soon he relaxes and rocks back and forth to sort of savor this for a moment. Sousuke ramps up his efforts and Rin throws his head back. He knows he has something to prove to Makoto and Haru, and he might consider getting on with it, but this is pretty nice.

Sousuke snaps harder than he has up until that point and Kisumi puts it all in motion. He pulls off Rin with a whine. “Officer Yamazaki,” he cries in feigned strain.

Sousuke snaps again and Kisumi yelps. “Please, Officer, please, I can’t-” Sousuke cuts him off with another rough thrust. “Please not so fast.”

“Sousuke calm the fuck down I can’t get off on a crybaby,” Rin snarls.

“Not my problem.” Kisumi rocks forward violently on his next thrust. “You like this, Shigino? I think you do.”

“Sousuke,” Kisumi whines and tries not to roll his eyes. His knees fucking hurt. He should worm his way out of this soon. “Officer-” A groan. “Matsuoka, I can’t.”

“Fuck _off_ Sousuke!” Rin yells.

Sousuke finally slows, then pulls out of him. “You’re being fucking annoying. I can’t do this with you shouting at me like a fucking kid.”

“I want to get off, and you’re being selfish as shit. Slow the fuck down.”

Sousuke knees Kisumi out of the way and walks up to Rin. “You want to get off?”

“The fuck else is all this for?!”

Kisumi looks over at Makoto and Haru, who look back at him suspiciously. Makoto doesn’t linger long, more interested in the scene before them, but Haru glares.

“No fist fighting,” Makoto warns.

Sousuke huffs and turns back to Kisumi. “Just take him when I’m done. He ain’t going anywhere. Bend over, ass up, Shigino.”

Kisumi does as he’s told and Sousuke grinds against him for a moment to get himself hard again. He groans over it, which is nice, and makes things simpler. Rin’s not getting attention, and he isn’t going to put up with it. If Kisumi can’t give it to him, then Sousuke will have to. Sousuke pushes back in, and Kisumi feels a stuttered thrust when Rin takes matters into his own hands. Kisumi’s getting tired of standing up for this shit.

“Ri- _mmm-_ ”

His thrusts dwindle to nothing to write home about until he just pulls out and simply turns his attention to Rin who’s kissing him like they belong together. Kisumi thinks the might be distracted enough for him to join in. He kicks his pants off from his ankles and stands straight before walking over to them. They part and scowl at him.

“Keep going,” Kisumi purrs. “ _Officers_.”

“This get you goin’ too?” Rin rumbles at him, brazenly grabbing for Sousuke’s cock. Sousuke grabs Rin by the shoulders and whimpers.

“You have no idea,” Kisumi responds. They really don’t. “Give him a tug, Officer.” The moment of truth.

Rin takes one hand to guide Sousuke’s face back to his and bites at his lip before stroking down his dick. Success. Sousuke responds with gusto, hips thrusting forward and a hand finding the nape of Rin’s neck. Kisumi gets close. Close enough for Rin to notice and get greedy. He stops kissing Sousuke but doesn’t stop jerking him off, and turns his mouth to Kisumi’s.

Kisumi licks in and Rin groans. He feels Sousuke’s quick breaths puffing between them, head dropped onto Rin’s shoulder. Rin’s teeth are sharp and wonderful, grazing Kisumi’s tongue when he dares venture too far. Kisumi’s been rather uninterested in this sexually so far, but this gets his cock stirring.

“Shigino,” Rin pants. He looks over Rin’s shoulder to keep an eye on the reactions of the other two, see if they’re catching on. Haru’s putting pressure on his groin with a flat hand and Makoto looks flushed and focused. Good.

“Let’s lie down, huh?” Kisumi suggests. “All this _standing_.”

They obey.

Rin eases down and pulls Sousuke down with him. “Keep touching him,” Kisumi murmurs in Rin’s ear. While he’s doing that, Kisumi finds the lubricant and coats a few fingers he’s sure he’ll need in a few minutes one way or another. Sousuke pushes in on Rin’s space, and suddenly Kisumi’s got two uniformed officers lying down on the floor of an abandoned parking garage, just as he figured he’d could. “Sousuke,” Kisumi trills, “don’t forget about me.” Sousuke kisses Rin for a few more moments and pulls away. “It’s part of my agreement. A good time. That _includes_ me. Not just you two.”

“What do you want?” Sousuke asks. Actually fucking asks.

“Simply what I asked for. A good time.” He crawls forward to Sousuke on his hands and knees and captures his lips in a kiss. He knows Sousuke is too far gone to really think this through. “I want to use your toys, Sousuke,” Kisumi says as if it’s a secret for them both. “Your handcuffs. I want to see you take over Rin like he keeps trying to take over you. Use that baton to keep him down,” he rumbles.

“ _Or_ I can use it all on you,” Sousuke responds, yanking the hair at the nape of his neck. “Cuff you, fuck you, choke you out, and not give a shit if Rin gets what he wants or not.”

“You _could_. But what good am I? What sort of challenge when my life is already on the line here?” He moves from Sousuke’s ear to his neck, and sucks his way down the column as he reaches for Sousuke’s cock. “Think about what you’ve been through already,” he continues. “I’m not going anywhere. Rin might. I want to see him just as helpless as he should be, don’t you? All,” he murmurs with a stroke, “That. _Mouth_. I bet he likes it. Me? That _isn’t_ who Rin wants. Or have you not noticed?”

“Hey,” Rin gripes. “Don’t fucking forget about me.”

“We didn’t,” Sousuke says thickly. _We_.

Rin’s features flash confusion just briefly before Sousuke nudges Kisumi off of him and rolls for his belt. He hooks his index finger on the chain connecting his handcuffs and stands to crouch in front of Rin.

“...What are you doing?”

“I’m not interested in him,” Sousuke explains. “There’s nothing in it for me. You, though…” he trails, pulling Rin’s pants from his hips to his calves. “Just me and you? That’s _new_.”

“Haru and Makoto are watching,” Rin levels.

“I noticed. And they’re not stopping it, either. So roll over.” He drops his cuff to the side, forgotten. Ah, even better.

Rin clicks his tongue. “Why do you get to top?”

Kisumi decides to help them along on this one. He gets closer so they see him. “You could ride him, Officer. Wouldn’t want too much strain on that bum arm of yours, Yamazaki.”

Sousuke turns to him with a burning glare. “And whose fault was that?”

“Mine,” Kisumi laughs. “But you’ve learned your lesson from your rookie days, hmm?” They both know Sousuke’s ignorance got him hurt. That’s the cold way this world works. No room for hard feelings.

Rin sighs impatiently and gets to a stand on his knees. Sousuke doesn’t argue when he’s pushed down to the ground. Rin has such an animalistic _slink_ in his hips as he moves over him. That’s probably why he doesn’t argue. Kisumi can’t argue with it either. In a practiced movement, Rin kicks his boots off and frees one leg from his pants for better mobility. Kisumi follows up behind him.

“Fuck off,” Rin rumbles.

“Officer, let me,” he insists, sliding his hand to Rin’s ass. His fingers are still slick, but now they’re cold, and Rin yelps at the sudden sensation. “Shh, I’m just _helping_.” He slips in while Rin angles down to kiss Sousuke. Sousuke wastes no time melting into a mess below Rin, and soon Rin is rutting back on Kisumi’s hand moaning wantonly when Sousuke starts to jack Rin off between them.

“Get on,” Sousuke commands.

Kisumi leaves Rin and cleans his hand off on Rin’s pants, feeling sort of petty for a moment. Rin sits over Sousuke and Sousuke kneads his ass as he lines himself up. Haru looks like he’s about to break this up, and Makoto nearly looks offended, but Kisumi holds a hand up from his spot behind Rin, just asking for a few more moments.

Rin sinking down onto Sousuke is magnificent. His chin is directed straight up at the ceiling and he breathes out a near-purr all the way down. Sousuke hurries him down, pulling on his hips and pushing up into him.

“This what Haru gets?” Rin pants. “No fucking wonder he don’t share.”

Oh _yikes_ , Kisumi thinks looking over to Makoto who’s in a deep pout, that’ll be a _fight_. That’s revenge enough on Rin right there, that alone made all this worth it.

Sousuke gives a shit-eating grin and starts to help Rin move. Rin is loud. The acoustics from before Kisumi raved about only adding to it. Every time he slams down he screams, and every time he rocks his hips he cries. Sousuke just talks dirty as he starts to stroke Rin off; Kisumi’s relatively innocent ears burn.

Rin is getting close and his strength is giving out. He leans over Sousuke and grabs one of his hands, pinning it above Sousuke’s head, and Kisumi sees his cue to wrap it all up. He moves behind Rin and hopes they don’t hear the scraping of metal when he picks up his finishing move off the concrete, then shuffles to the top of Sousuke. Rin looks up and Kisumi pulls him roughly to his mouth. He kisses him sloppily like Sousuke’s been doing, knowing it distracts him the most. Rin rocks on Sousuke’s dick and kisses Kisumi, making Sousuke fuck up into him harder out of jealousy. And just for a moment it all lines up-

_ziiip_

a beat

_ziiip_

Rin stops his movement and sits back with a face of dumb surprise. Kisumi stands and gets his pants and shoes, humming and stuffing one leg in, then the other, silence sitting on the air the entire time other than his tuneless song.

“What _THE FUCK?!_ ” Sousuke finally roars, pushing Rin off of him who can’t go very far considering they’re handcuffed together.

Kisumi turns to Makoto and Haru and bows mockingly with a wide smile.

“Wow Kisumi!” Makoto gushes. “That was really amazing!”

Haru cocks his head in interest and Kisumi sees a haze in his eyes as he looks over the two half-naked humiliated, handcuffed cops. Who are also now in _deep shit_ with their boyfriends. Kisumi didn’t plan that last part, but it sure makes it funnier.

“All yours,” Kisumi sings, and walks over to Sousuke’s car, passing Haru and Makoto who are on their way to their boyfriends with hands already at their pants. He sits on the hood and it dents underneath him. He puts his chin in his hands and watches. Sousuke and Rin look excited, if not a little scared.

“Oh, Shigino,” Haru says over his shoulder as an afterthought as he steps out of his shoes, “I took out the Mikoshibas this morning. Boss’s orders. Burned the photographs already too. Next time you try and blackmail us, you might consider terms we all won’t actually enjoy.”

Kisumi should probably expand his definition of crazy after today, if he lives to see tomorrow.

 


End file.
